A high-frequency ignition system is described in German Patent No. DE 198 52 652, where a waveguide and a high-frequency amplifier are provided. The one end of the waveguide projects into the combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine and thereby forms an ignition gap. The high-frequency amplifier is connected to the other end of the waveguide. When a suitable high-frequency signal is generated by the high-frequency amplifier, sparks are generated in the ignition gap, which are used to ignite a combustible mixture in a cylinder of an internal combustion engine.